1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a system management software utility. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method of executing a command only once across a heterogeneous environment.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's environment a network may consist of different computer systems running under different operating systems and using different software management utilities. The network is usually managed by a system administrator. A system administrator is an individual that is responsible for maintaining a computer system or a network of systems. The system administrator typically adds and configures new computer systems, sets up user accounts, installs system-wide software, allocates mass storage space etc. In short, the system administrator ensures that the network is operational and is running at its optimum.
To perform this task, the system administrator periodically runs tests and executes management commands on the various systems in the network. When doing so, the system manager has to access each management software utility and run as many commands as there are system management utilities in use in the network.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus that allow one system management command to run on the different computers in the network.